


Stratgem

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Duel Monsters, Gen, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A drabble in which we see Setzer play one turn of a Duel Monsters game.





	

~ Stratagem ~

Setzer drew a card from his deck. It was The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Exactly what he needed.

He already had Lord of D. on the field, in defense position and equipped with Heart of Clear Water to keep it from being destroyed, but he hadn't been able to keep any of his other monsters on the field long enough to summon anything of significant strength, despite having several _very_ good cards waiting in his hand.

"I'll play The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand to the field. I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon... and Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I will also play one card facedown in the Trap and Spell zone."

The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons made short work of the enemy's Dark Magician, taking a nice chunk of Life Points on the second (unhindered) attack. Setzer had left Lord of D. in defense position since its attack was not high enough to finish off the opponent, and he didn't want to risk taking a hit to his own already precariously low LP.

He had done everything he could for this turn. Unless his opponent managed to summon something with a higher attack value than the Blue-Eyes or do something else to stall for time, Setzer would win in his next turn.

~end~


End file.
